


Missing You

by InsaneBee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute America (Hetalia), Cute Russia (Hetalia), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is the cutest thing i've written so far.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneBee/pseuds/InsaneBee
Summary: Russia and America missed each other a lot and that's it.(Don't own Hetalia, wished I did tho.)
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 30





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I kinda need a break today. Had a massive headache and barely got any school work done. Here's a fluff I wrote while trying to ignore my headache. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed. 
> 
> For those who follow my other Hetalia story. I will try and follow the update schedule! The constant headaches I've been having aren't making it easier tho. Right now, this is only posted on Ao3. I might or might not post it on Wattpad later.

Alfred chuckled as he was instantly pulled into a tight embrace. 

“Missed you too, big guy.” The American chuckled as Ivan breathed in his scent. 

He placed a chaste kiss on Ivan’s cheek. Wiggling a bit in the Russian’s grip when a cold hand caressed his neck. 

Alfred whined when a gust of cold wind seeped through his thin sweater. “Can I close the door? All the warmth is getting out!” He whimpered, pushing himself against the warm Russian. 

“Sorry”, Ivan grunted, hesitantly tearing away from the other. 

Side-stepping his boyfriend, Alfred closed and locked the door. 

Facing each other, the two shared awkward glances and smiles. Breaking the tension, Ivan linked hands with him. Alfred kissed his lover's nose and placed his forehead against the Russian’s. 

“Hi”, he whispered, staring into the other's eyes. 

“Hi,” Ivan replied, running his fingers over Alfred’s knuckles. 

Sharing a warm kiss, Ivan wrapped his arms around the American while said American caressed the others neck. Placing another chaste kiss on Alfred’s lips, the Russian’s eyes trailed down his lover’s form. 

“Is that my sweater?” Ivan chuckled, tugging on the oversized sweater that basically swallowed his boyfriend. 

Alfred’s cheeks turned a light pink. “Well, you left it here from last time. It smelled like you so I put it on whenever I missed you too much.” He mumbled, burying his head into the other man’s chest. 

Ivan cooed at him, “that’s adorable, зайчик.” 

The other’s face slowly turned red as the man showered compliments down on him. 

Alfred lightly smacked the Russian’s chest. “Ivannnnn!” He whined, huffing at his chuckling boyfriend. Not seeing the mischievous grin on Ivan’s face. 

Alfred squealed as he was picked up. Wrapping his arms around Ivan’s neck, he pouted at the man. Which only resulted in him getting a sloppy kiss on the jaw. Leaning into the other, Alfred listened to Ivan’s soft breaths. Closing his eyes, he fully relaxed. 

After a bit, Alfred felt himself being lowered gently onto his bed. Opening one eye, he watched as Ivan took off his coat. The American sighed quietly as his lover dumped his coat on the ground and went for his boots. Underneath the coat was a yellow turtleneck. The turtleneck made Ivan’s muscles more noticeable. 

He sucked on his bottom lip, Alfred certainty relished in how Ivan could pick him up or pin him down with ease. He would be an absolute liar if he said that the Russian’s strength wasn’t sexy. However, he adored how safe and warm he felt in those arms. Sleeping felt easier with the Russian around. 

Soon enough, Ivan joined him in bed. 

Alfred's breath hitched as Ivan pulled him into a heated kiss. 

“I missed you so much, Зайчик” He whispered against the American’s slightly swollen lips. 

“I bet I missed you more.” Alfred teased, kissing the corner of the other’s mouth. 

Ivan huffed before connecting their lips again. As the Russian pulled away, Alfred tried to follow him. Giggling at the other, Ivan placed a tender kiss on his forehead. 

“Я тебя люблю, Зайчик” Ivan muttered, stroking Alfred’s back with his now warm hand. 

Alfred smiled lovingly. “I love you, too.” 

Tucking his head under Ivan’s chin, the American nestled closer to him. Trading affectionate and passionate kisses, the two gradually ignored about the world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian - 
> 
> Зайчик - Bunny
> 
> Я тебя люблю, Зайчик - I love you, Bunny
> 
> Sorry if the Russian is wrong. I'm not using the website I usually use since I've had some shitty experiences with the people on it. Correct me if it's wrong.


End file.
